1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in attachment means for a dental bridge work.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Denture attachment means which reflect the prior art herein improved are shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,117,377 and 3,710,446.